


Sweetest Music

by killing_kurare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Regina can't get enough of Bellatrix' dark magic.





	

  
**Warning** : hint of torture  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) \- darkest  
**Challenge** : [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- kiss

 

They kiss to the sound of the sweetest music. Regina loves the feral passion in Bellatrix’ kiss, loves how the witch’s untamed hair tingles her skin when their faces are close like this. She moans when Bellatrix bites her neck, feels the sharp teeth digging into her.

“I think this song is about to end,” the Evil Queen giggles and pushes Bellatrix away softly.

They share a heated look, and Regina revels in the darkness that lies in Bellatrix’ eyes. It reminds her of her own.

“Show me more of your darkest magic,” she whispers, watches how Bellatrix raises her wand and looks at the girl that lies at their feet, eyes wide, shaking violently.

“Please … no more,” she murmurs with a hoarse voice.

Bellatrix just laughs at her, a dark and twisted sound, and Regina’s heart beats faster.

“Crucio,” the witch whispers and the girl starts to scream again.

The Evil Queen closes her eyes. “Mmh, the darkest music is just right for the two of us.”

“And we can listen to it all night, if you want to, my Queen,” Bellatrix answers and pulls Regina in, claims her lips once more.

 


End file.
